


Trust

by shelton-devers (MidnightBlueMoon)



Category: Virals Series - Kathy Reichs
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wings, Ben x Shelton if you want to, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Shelben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/shelton-devers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelton/Ben + Wings AU</p><p>[ViralsWeek, Day One]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> It's Virals Week!  
> This is for Monday, June 12th.  
> Since ViralsWeek is pretty much 'Free Day = Every Day', I choose to write a Wings AU.

"Don't freak out." Ben's voice was quiet.

Shelton leaned back.  "How am I supposed to freak out if you don't tell me, what is going on? Is it something to freak out about?" He started fidgeting with his fingers, wondering _what the hell_ was going on.

Ben breathed. _Inhale_. _Exhale_. He could do this. _He's your best friend_ , he reminded himself. "Just... Keep in mind, it's me." 

Shelton nodded carefully. He sat there on Ben's bed, waiting for his best friend to explain himself. 

Ben slipped of his shirt. He knew everyone thought black was just his favourite colour - that was not exactly true. It _was_ his favourite colour, because it covered up the undershirt he wore. He reminded himself to breathe.

He slipped of the undershirt. His hands fidgeted with the hem of it, being too nervous to hide it. Shelton sat up on the bed. "Ben. I trust you." He looked at Ben with the absolute truth written on his face.

Ben nodded. Swallowing against the lumb in his throat, he slowly unfolded his wings. Shelton gaped at them. He didn't notice he no longer sat until he stood in front of Ben. 

His wings were absolutely breathtaking. They were still curled in themselves, anxious because Ben was afraid. It hit Shelton like a truck - Ben was afraid Shelton would think _less_ of him. "They are beautiful," Shelton whispered.

Ben let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "You don't think it's.." _Weird_. _Disgusting_. _Unnatural_. 

Shelton starred at him. "Have you seen them? This is the best thing I have ever seen in my entire life!" Ben's wings stretched out with pride, displaying his emotions he was trying to hide so much.

Shelton hesitated. "Can I... Can I touch them?" He looked suddenly nervous again, afraid to ask for too much, too fast. Ben nodded. They both nervously watched Shelton extend his hand and brush his fingers against the feathers.

Shelton's right hand curled into his left wing and he could feel a shiver along his spine. It felt like his nervous system had been set on fire. Shelton took the sight in.

Ben's wings were bronze, just slightly darker than his skin, reflecting the light and shimmering like water being hit by the light of the sunset. The feathers were ruffled, from being tucked underneath a shirt too often - Shelton's fingers slowly straightened them, carefully sliding his hands over the insides of Ben's wings. He imagined how the wings would look if they would be all smooth and in place. He liked them better that way - they were soft and a little messy, just like Ben. At least the Ben Shelton knew; he was aware that most people could not see this version of Ben.

The feathers felt soft to his touch, warm and soft. The insides were a little lighter, the colour matching his skin. The feathers at the tips of his wings were the darkest ones, a dark bronze, shimmering dark against Ben's skin but light against his own. 

Ben hummed low, letting Shelton caress his wings. It felt good to have someone to touch his wings. It was exciting and new, adrenaline pumping through his veines. The feeling of it was so..  good. For the lack of a better word, Ben would just stay with good.

"Ben?" Shelton's voice was soft, but there was strength behind his words. Ben looked at him, their eyes locking. "Yeah?"

"Don't ever dare to be _ashamed_ for your wings." Shelton caressed his right wing, but didn't look away from his eyes. "They are a miracle."

Ben could feel his eyes tear up a little. Starring at his feet, he nodded. Not looking at Shelton had him unprepared for the hug he was drawn into. Shelton's arms were tightly slung around his waist, not intending to let him go. His torso was pressed against Ben's, adding to the sensation of his wings being touched.

Ben put his arms around Shelton and squeezed back. His wings ruffled, manifesting his thought of wanting to protect Shelton, hide him beneath his feathers. He couldn't stop himself from sliding the tip of his wings over Shelton's shoulders.

"Thanks for telling me." The whispered words in his ear made his eyes tear up again - Shelton understood how difficult that had been for him. To just open himself up, let Shelton see his most vulnerable side. He trusted Shelton with everything he had and everything he was.

Shelton was the one to break the embrace. "Do you guys have something to eat? I'm starving. C'mon, you could use some food, too." He poked at Ben's rips, muscles clearly showing beneath his skin. Ben cracked a soft smile. Shelton knew Ben would not want to talk about it now. Food seemed like a good idea.

"Sure." That word held way more meaning than just an affirmation. It meant _Thank you_ and _I trust you_ and _I need you_.

Shelton gave him a brilliant smile. Ben shoved their shoulders together, playfully. His wings brushed again Shelton’s back. "Let's get you some food, man."


End file.
